


A Good Day In Marcoville

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a friend who lamented about reading bad JeanMarco to me yesterday. May this porn heal your pain, friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day In Marcoville

Jean leaned forward to kiss Marco's face, huffing soft laughter to himself. He was nervous, but it didn't matter. What mattered right now was Marco. 

"Jean, that tickles!" Marco whispered, trying not to giggle himself. He was lying down on his bed, Jean lying atop of him and holding his head gently in his face.

"Oy, Marco, did you know? Freckles are angel kisses."

"That's silly!" Marco said, but his face went deep red anyways.

Jean was busy kissing his freckles to notice, at first, that Marco had snuck a few fingers beneath Jean's waistline and was slowly but surely easing off his pants. When he did notice, he grinned slyly and helped Marco out of his pants, too. 

"Someone's getting frisky," Jean said, leaning down to kiss his lovely partner, teasing his lower lip gently until Marco opened his mouth and licked Jean's lips, after which Jean got the hint to kiss him more, kiss him harder, and Marco hummed longingly into Jean's mouth as they did. Marco could feel Jean's laughter, and he closed his eyes, sighing and running his hands up Jean's back. The shirt had to go.

And it did, with Marco's soon following, and Jean moved down to his belly button, kissing gently at Marco's soft body, slowly making his way back to Marco's face. He ran his lips over Marco's thighs, along his chest, and he stopped to focus on the shape of Marco's collarbone and the crook of his neck and he made sure to map every inch with his mouth, all while Marco nearly purred with joy, running his fingers through Jean's hair. Jean ran his tongue up Marco's neck and along his jaw, and then went back to kissing him, and Marco gripped his hair and kissed back hard and raised his hips up to Jean's with a stifled moan.

Jean moved his hands from Marco's face, trailing over his chest and then cradling them behind the small of Marco's back, massaging his skin for a moment before lowering himself forward to meet Marco's hips, shuddering when Marco moved along with him. 

Jean let go of Marco for a moment, raising his upper body with his arms and huffing, catching his breath. He composed himself and stared down at Marco, who was smiling peacefully, eyes half closed and glazed over with a look of bliss.

"Jean~" Marco said softly, grinning and rubbing his head on his pillow. "I love you."

Jean leaned down to touch the tip of his nose to Marco's, a wide, silly grin across his face. "I love you, too." He kissed Marco's nose, a gentle peck, before sitting up and stretching.

"Are you leaving?" Marco said, looking a bit dejected. 

Jean smiled. "Nah," he said, reaching over to his discarded pants and pulling a small bottle from his pocket.

Marco's eyes went wide. "Is that..?"

"Yep. Don't ask me how I got it, you don't wanna know."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Marco nodded for Jean to come lie on top of him again.

"You're still in your boxers," Marco said, teasing at them, tickling Jean's soft skin underneath. Jean helped ease them off, and then helped Marco with his.

"Now we're even," Jean said, sticking out his tongue.

Marco fidgeted, trying to lie down in a comfortable position while still letting Jean kiss him. Jean gently ran his hands along Marco's body, stopping to feel his ass, kissing Marco's neck as he ran his hands in circles.

"Stop teasing!" Marco whispered, squirming. 

Jean made a fake pouty face. "But teasing you is fun!"

"Jeeaan," Marco purred, "Please?"

If there were people in this world who could say no to that, Jean had never met them, but he was pretty sure they would have to be heartless bastards. 

And of course, Jean obliged.

He found the small bottle again and opened it, pouring just enough for it to slick his fingers, and then set it aside for the moment. He teased at Marco, who laughed softly, moving into Jean's touch until Jean finally slid two fingers inside.

"You have a cute butt," Jean said, his sense of tact sharp as ever. 

Marco laughed louder than he probably should have. "Your -fingers- are in my butt, Jean. That's not very cute."

"No, you're still cute," Jean said, sliding a third finger inside. "You're always cute, no matter what."

"Just put your dick in me, you dork."

"Fine!" Jean said, pulling his fingers out. "But your butt's still cute."

Jean shifted forwards, finding the bottle again and coating himself. He didn't want to use too little, though he was pretty sure this was a bit too much. Too much was better than not enough, he supposed.

"Ah, Marco, can you lie on your chest?" Jean asked, looking embarrassed. 

"Of course." He rolled himself around, face half buried into his pillow, sticking his butt into the air. "How is that, hmm?"

Jean was bright red, but he nodded, moving closer until his dick was right against Marco's ass. "You ready?"

"I'm always," Marco said, humming into the pillow. 

Jean went slowly, and Marco growled happily as he did, loosening his body so as to make it easier for Jean. Jean breathed heavily, making small squeaking noises and little moans as he moved, gently at first, into Marco, his hands gently gripping Marco's hips. Marco moved back against him, trying to get more, more and faster, more and harder, and Jean obliged, leaning over him and quickening his pace, moaning into Marco's ear, and Marco bit his lips in an attempt not to yell out, his breaths quick and hot and his stomach clenching and relaxing as he struggled not to rowl and whimper and scream for Jean. Jean scrunched his face and battled back his own shouts, moving faster in his frustration and only worsening the problem.

Jean trailed a hand along Marco's thighs and up to his own dick, playfully stroking it before matching his own speed, and Marco straight up yelled, jerking his hips and making Jean yelp as well. Marco warbled and came into Jean's hand, and Jean was quick to follow, rutting hard into Marco as he did, holding on as if for dear life. 

They collapsed in a pile if sweaty boys and caught their breaths, kissing lightly at each other's cheeks and giggling with the giddy high they'd given each other.

"Jean~" Marco cooed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jean said, wrapping his arms around Marco and nuzzling into his hair as they fell asleep.

\---

That morning's breakfast was one of the most interesting, to say the least. Jean either didn't notice or didn't care, but Marco could practically -feel- at least twenty sets of eyes on him at any given moment.

"Jean, I think we were too loud."

"You THINK?" A disgruntled, sleepy-faced Eren shouted from the next table over.

"Nah," Jean said, grinning at Jaeger's plight. "I don't think we were loud enough."

"You're an ass," Marco commented, grinning.

The door flew open suddenly, and a disgruntled Reiner and Bertholdt walked in. Marco waved to them, and Reiner squinted daggers at him.

"What's his deal?" Marco said, going back to eating his soup. "He seems upset."

Jean laughed nervously. "I wonder why?"


End file.
